Love Drunk
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: "Whats your problem! You cant look me in the eye anymore and if i'm in a five feet radius of you, you back up. Whats wrong?" Finnick said with crimson eyes. In that moment, Kai had the decision to tell Finnick about his secret love or keep it hidden for life. He can't hide this incredible feeling, but if it mean losing the only thing he has left, he will. FinnickOC FinnickxOC Slash
1. Kai Holiday

**Disclaimers: I do not own Finnick. I only own the character Kai.**

Chapter one

"Finnick, C'mon. You're gonna be late!" Kai said rushing the closest thing to family he had left.

"I'm hurrying. Calm down. God…" Finnick flipped his golden locks as he searched through a chest he stored in his room for his necklace he made from sea shells.

"What are you looking for again?" Kai rushed into Finnick's unkempt room.

"The necklace! I told you five times already!" Finnick snapped.

Kai sighed then chuckled at the sight of his actions.

"What's so damn funny?!" He shot up and glared at the tanned teen.

"Look down…"

"Oh." Finnick attempted to stifle his own laughter.

Kai's icy eyes rolled as he shuffled for the door.

"For an eighteen-year-old you sure do act like a thirty year old." Finnick chuckled.

"Yeah, and you act like a four-year-old. Your point being?" He snapped.

"Grr. Somebody's angry. What's wrong with you?" He wrapped his arm around Kai.

"It's nothing! Can you fucking leave me alone!" Kai growled and threw Finnick's arm off of him.

Kai's old icy eyes turned straight into a burning inferno and his pupils constricted. His fists clentched with anger. An uneasy presence came over Finnick as he backed away from Kai with his hands raised in defense.

"Huh…" Kai said softly before his eyes became dilated then shifted back to normal.

Kai analyzed the situation. He realized his fists clenched and let them relaxed. He couldn't believe he showed this to Finnick. He then remembered Finnick. His eyes focused on the blonde then he quickly glared at the ground. His face burned with anger.

"Kai… what was that?" Finnick began to scoot closer to Kai.

"I have to go! Bye!" He shot out of the house.

"But… Kai…"

*Kai's P.O.V*

'How could I do that to him!' I screamed in my head.

"I'm a fucking idiot! Why! Why! Why did I have to show it to him! Him of all people! Why… The only family I have left. But… he's not even related. Ok. Lets just forget about this." I tried to fix myself as I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I did something. I didn't mean to do anything." Finnick sat next to me.

My heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute and I just had to hide it. My face blushed a flaming red, only because I felt his presence. If only he new how I really felt about him. This incredible feeling. I just can't hide this… but I have to.

"You didn't do anything. It's nothing… that you can help anyway." I whispered the second phrase just to make sure he couldn't hear.

"You can tell me everything. You know that… right?" Finnick stared at me with his beautiful grey eyes. I pretended not to notice.

'He cares about me…'

"But certain things, like this, I just can't tell you. I know what you'd say. It's not always gonna be something you'd like to hear, Finnick. Not everything can just be ignored if I just tell you everything. Secrets are secrets for a reason. So that nobody gets hurt." I was almost in tears.

"How could I get hurt by this?" Finnick raised a brow.

"You're not the one getting hurt." I got up trying to leave.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell me what you mean. Like, how would you get hurt?" He shot up and gripped my shoulder.

"Because I know it'd never happen no matter how hard I try." Tears were at the edge my eye, threatening to fall.

He sighed. He hated seeing me cry.

"Just… give it a shot, okay? Its better to try than not to try at all."

"I have been. For a month now." I countered.

"Then try harder." He pulled me into a hug. " I know life is hard and all, but you at least have somebody who cares about you." Finnick pulled away and looked into my eyes.

'He's so perfect.'

"So now you're saying I don't care about you? You're such a terrible b-…. friend." I stopped myself before I would have said the thing that could have ended our friendship… Boyfriend.

*Finnick's P.O.V*

"Huh?" I question. "What were you going to say?"

"Brother." He smiled.

"Well, you could be if you want." I said like I was talking to a baby and pinched his cheeks.

"I'm not a little kid." He pushed my hands away and smiled cheekily.

He began to stare into my eyes and I smiled.

"Uhh, Kai?"

"Huh?" He snapped back.

His hands slipped under my back then traveled up my back.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know!" Kai ripped my hands away when he realized what I was doing.

"It's fine." I smirked

"Hey, uhh… I think I should go…" I moved for the door.

"Yeah, I forgot you had work." Kai giggled shyly.

"Yeah, uh huh." I reached for the door.

I felt him get up and follow behind me. Where could he be going. I turned to him.

"Where you goin'?"

"To the club to see if I can use my body for money." Kai smirked.

'I forgot we had one. Aren't we the only district who has one? Oh yeah! 'Cause Kai bought it, duhh… WAIT WHAT IS HE DOING!?'

"What do you mean?!" I shouted.

"Dancing. What el… OH HELL NO!" He punched my arm full force.

"Just checking. You are Snow's nephew so I can't really expect anything … lets say clean to come from come from you. I'm surprised he let you move away from the capital."

"He only wants a call every now and again. The perks of being his favorite family member." He snickered.

"But why district four? Why not one?" I question him.

"'Cause it's in the middle. Not too wealthy and not too poor." He looked over at me. "And you're here right?"

"Haha, thanks. I'm pretty amazing I know." I chuckled.

"Whatever. Well, the club is over yonder so see yah around!" Kai smiled and waved.

He bolted then walked inside. The blasting music was very upbeat.

"Yonder?" I whispered to myself.

'Whatever. Off to the water!'

"FINNICK!" I heard Kai's voice scream my name.

I shot around and saw him showing six fingers. He wants me to meet him there around six.

**How was it? I kinda wanna know. I'm like kinda in love with Finnick so yah. He's mine. Back of. *Loads Shot gun***


	2. Ruining him

**Disclaimers: I do not own Finnick. I only own the character Kai.**

Chapter two

*Finnick's P.O.V*

I swam to shore with my trident in my right hand and net in left. It was fifteen till six and that was when I had to meet Kai. I set both items on my shelf and left the shed. I walked until I was at the door of the club and swung it open. The song sounded slow, but as I walked towards the middle of the circle that sat in the middle club, The song began to speed up. I saw Kai dancing with another teen his age. Seemed to be having a blast.

The song stopped and Kai held out a hat. Change came flowing in. His smile spread from ear to ear. He walked over to me and handed me the hat.

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

"But my birthday isn't until four months." I cocked a brow.

"Ehh. Generosity."

"Oh. Thanks. You didn't need to. Money is so common for me now." I tried not to sound too greedy.

"Same here. Wait," he stared off behind me. "is she ok. She looks homeless. Let's give her the money." He shuffled over to her and bent down to her height.

The women looked around the age of sixteen. Her thick brown hair looked like a jungle I didn't want to explore. She had dark, heavy bags under her ivy colored eyes. I followed behind Kai.

"Ma'am?" He said carefully.

The women looked over at us with tears welled up in your eyes.

"I saw you over here and I thought maybe you'd need this money." He handed her the hat.

She looked shocked at the amount of money and the tears fell.

"Thank you so much kind sir." She kissed him on the fore head. "I'll be sure to help you in the future."

"No problem." He patted her on the head. "Let's go." he looked at me.

We walked out the door of the booming building and walked down the moon lit streets.

*Kai's P.O.V*

"Haha! It's beautiful outside!" I jumped and hopped down the street.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Finnick smirked.

"What time is it?" I ask Finnick staring up at the moon.

"Nine in the afternoon." He glanced at the gilded watch on his left wrist.

I gave him questioning look. I opened my mouth to correct him or at least ask why he said 'in the afternoon,' but I decided against it. He was too blonde to even be corrected.

"What? Gonna correct me like always?" He snickered.

He knows me all too well.

"I was, but you're blonde so there's no point." I snickered.

"Wow, it's as cold as your heart out here." He smiled as he fake shivered.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Do you want me to bring up the fishing net incident?" I quipped.

"I'm sowwy." Finnick made himself sound like a baby.

"That's what I thought." I smiled and began to skip down the midnight road lit only by the gleaming crystals in the night's black cloak.

"You're so different. Like, you're out there different." He kept up with me by jogging.

"Can't expect anything different from someone who comes from the capital." I smiled looked over at the womanizer.

While skipping, I took the time to think. To think about him. Him… everything about him. He has the looks, the personality… he could have gone on and got any girl by now if he wanted, but why hasn't he. He had made no attempt to talk to anyone other than me. Me. He obviously doesn't like me like that. He always looks at girls when they walk by… wait, no he doesn't. He only looks at me… and only me. No, wait, he always flirts with any girl that comes up and talks to us! No, wait. He ignores them… and only talks to me. Me. What about me makes him not talk to any girl. Am I making it that obvious that I like him and he's only doing this to make me happy? No. I know I'm not making it obvious. He's too blonde to notice anything anyway, but… why does he do all these things. I know he likes girls. He flirted with them before we became friends. When I had no friends. No family. But…

"You ok?" Finnick looked over at me.

He must've notice I was thinking. I stopped skipping and looked at the ground. He stopped jogging and came over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He said sternly.

I looked up at him, but I couldn't even look at him. My eyes shot straight back at the ground again. I had to back up. I felt this unusual, uncomforting feeling to be close to him.

He looked at me with a brow cocked. He also looked worried.

"Ka-"

"I got to go." My voice was shaky, but I just wanted to go.

"No, please don't g-"

"I'm sorry." I bolted without thinking.

I ran and ran. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was on my mind.

Him. Him. Him. Finnick. Odair. Finnick Odair. Him.

I ran with tears fiercely shooting down my face. I didn't want to ruin him. He was perfect and I didn't want to be the one he loves. The one. No matter how badly I wanted him to feel the same way, I also wanted him to fall for the person who wouldn't ruin his life. I wanted to be the one for him, but I wanted him to be happy. I'd just be a regret. I cant have him. He'll never be mine. I'm only a spec of dust inside a giants eye.

"Kai!" I heard him call after me.

No. Please don't follow me… not now…

"Go away!" I ran faster. My lungs burned with exhaustion.

"No! Tell me what's wrong!" He was right on my tail.

"Please. Just go… I need to think stuff out…" I slowed down and let the tear fall.

I saw his fists clenched. He couldn't stand my current condition. He never was able too.

"Is it something I can change? Anything I can do for you? Please, just let me help." He pleaded.

I attempted to look up at him, but it didn't work. My eyes shot back to the ground. I began uncontrollably shaking and tears couldn't stop pouring for my face. He stepped forwards and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. Please, stop crying. I can't take it when you cry. Please. I'm sorry." I heard a silent sniffle.

He's crying because of me. I'm ruining him. I'm ruining his life. I can't stop breaking down.

"Just go think things out. Okay? I care and seeing that I hurt you somehow is just… I'm sorry." Finnick bent down to my height and stared at me with crimson eyes.

I felt like breaking down on the spot. I'm hurting him. I can't take this. I just want the best for him. Should I just leave him, make him find the right person if he even does like me like that or … love him? I don't know anymore.

"I will." I croaked and walked away slowly.

I heard him mumble some words, but it was too quiet to understand. I walked home with tears pouring down my face.

'_I cant take this pain. Heartbreak is worse than death. In death, you don't feel any pain afterwards. Heartbreak lasts forever…'_

*Finnick's P.O.V*

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as he walked away.

He didn't turn back to acknowledge me, but I highly doubt he heard me. I'm tired of hurting people. Kai is all I have left. I don't know what I'd do without him, but hurting him like this… I can't hurt him like this anymore. I have to be better than this. But how…

I began to walk to my house. He was all I had on my mind. I walked up to my door. In the glass pane in my door I saw the reflection of the moon's light against the blue abyss. I turned around and found myself mesmerized. I couldn't resist but to walk up to the sand and sit for a while. The moon acted like a lantern lighting up over a mirror. The waves crashed on the shore line and I began to stare at the the skyline. I felt a hot tear stream down the right side of my face.

'_I know you're waiting for the moment to tell me everything. To tell me all your secrets and worries. And I'll be waiting for you. I always have been…'_

**I love Finnick. I had a Finnick dream yesterday. Get on mah level.**


	3. Moonlit lullabies

**Hey! Just wanting to know how the story is going. Review please?**

Chapter three

_*_Kai's P.O.V*

The sun's intensity hit my eyes. My eyes shot open and I avoided the beams. I sat up and gingerly rubbed my eyes. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face marked with dried up tears. Heavy bags hung under my eyes. I remembered Finnick and wasn't even sure if I should even bother leaving my house.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kai… It's Finnick… Open up… Please…" Finnick's muffled voice shouted.

"I guess I don't have a choice" I thought aloud.

I quickly made myself presentable, but forgot all about my face. I walked down my stair and opened the door.

"Hey." He mumbled.

I didn't know what to say. I loved him too much to say anything. I felt like I was gonna hurt him even more. I can't do this anymore.

"What's your problem! You can't look me in the eye anymore and if I'm in a five feet radius of you, you back up. What's wrong?" Finnick said with crimson eyes.

Should I just tell him? I could lose him though… I don't want to lose him, but I want him to be with the person who'd treat him right, but he's all I have left… but… I want what's best for him…

"I… umm… Can I tell you later. I don't want to tell you now." I pushed through the door.

*Finnick's P.O.V*

Does he not trust me anymore…

"It's nothing you did, it's just… god, I can't tell you…" He muttered and continued walking.

I obviously did something…

"Like, what does it involve?" I caught up with him.

"… That'll give it away." He glanced up at me.

"Please just tell me! You can trust me! You know you can!" I pleaded.

"I can't. I just can't… please stop asking." He groaned.

"I will. I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"No, uhh… I don't wanna be mean or anything!" He panicked.

"You weren't being mean. I was bothering you so you told me to stop. That's all. No harm done." I smiled and wrapped my arm around him.

"Oh… ok." He hid his face from me.

Why is he hiding his face? Did I do something?

"Wanna grab something to eat?" I looked at the ice cream parlor.

"Yeah, sure." He looked up at me and his face was a little redder than normal.

Huh? Why… oh well.

"Let's get ice cream." I pulled him into the parlor.

We went inside and grabbed our ice cream and instantly left. The rest of our day spent on the beach. Nothing special really happened. Before we knew it, the sun fell from the sky and the moon emerged. We sat down in the soft sand and stared up into the stars. I looked over and he looked mesmerized. The ocean was always hypnotic for me. I looked back into the stars. The moon shined down on us and reflected off the mirror. It looked kind of like a wheel of Swiss cheese sitting on midnight's black cloak. Waves crashed on the shore like a lullaby. I began to feel drowsy. A cold breeze woke me up.

"I guess I can tell you now what was wrong." He looked over at me.

"Yeah, what's been wrong? It's been bringing me down." I attempted to sit up.

"I … kinda like you." He mumbled.

"I like you too, buddy!" I wrapped my arm around him and smiled.

"You must not get what I meant…"

I looked over at him with puzzled look. What does he mean then?

"Can I just show you?" He asked shyly, not taking his eyes off the silver sand.

"Yeah, sure." I sat still confused.

"Uhh… Close your eyes." He whispered almost.

I closed my eyes and sat still. I didn't know what he was gonna do. I then felt his lips against mine. I sat shocked, but I still didn't open my eyes. I had to process what just happened.

I then opened my eyes and saw him glaring at the ground.

"I've tried for a month now. Since I can't have you then… I just wanted to do that once. I'm sorry…" His voice was shaky but I knew it wasn't because he was cold.

'_Kai… just kissed me…'_


	4. A Misunderstanding

**Hey! Just wanting to know how the story is going. Review please?**

Chapter four

_*_Kai's P.O.V*

"D-do you hate me now?" I looked up at him.

He still sat with awe written all over his face. He couldn't believe I kissed him. Neither did I. Hopefully he doesn't hate me.

"Finn-"

"I think I left the running water." He shot up.

No…

"Fi-"

"I got to go! Goodnight!" He turned away.

No… I ruined us… No…

"Finnick… I'm sorry… Just… remember I'm still here for you." I began to bawl.

He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He didn't leave yet.

"If… you're gonna leave… take this with you. You're probably gonna want it back." I felt my neck for the black pearl necklace he gave me after we talked for about a year or so...

I slid off the necklace and threw it at his feet.

"If… you want to leave, that's fine, but always remember that… you broke your promise." I began to bawl.

I didn't want to show anymore emotion around him anymore. I obviously didn't mean much to him, I just need to get out of here.

I booked it and just left him behind.

'_I can't believe he could just throw me away like that. I loved him and he hates me…'_

*Finnick's P.O.V*

I can't believe I just did what I said I'd never do…

I looked down and saw the black necklace. I bent down and grasped it. I looked at it closely and only saw memories. Us first meeting, us walking on the beach, us laughing together… us. A tear escaped my eye and I clutched the necklace. I abandoned him…

I looked around and he was long gone.

And now I lost the only this I could call family… or a boyfriend if I … just told him I felt the same way…


	5. An Loving Gesture

Chapter five

*Kai's P.O.V*

Why! How could he just throw me away like that! How! Why! He broke our promise… I have nobody left. Uncle Snow only let me leave because he wanted me to leave his sight. He never even liked me… that's why he killed my entire family…

There was a loud pounding at the door.

It was Finnick. I don't care about him anymore. He broke us. He broke me…

"Kai! Open the door! We need to talk!" He shouted.

"No! Get the fuck away! You fucking hate me and you made it obvious enough…" I began to sob.

"Kai! Open the god damn door!"

"No! Go away! I didn't mean that much to you anyways! Why are you even still here…" I moved in front of the door just so he couldn't break it down.

"Please! Open the door!" He pleaded.

"Hell no!"

He pounded once more. I felt the door rattle.

"Kai! Open the damn door!"

"No! All you're going to do is hurt me! You hate me already…" I muttered.

"Open the door! We need to talk! I swear I don't hate you. I need to talk about something serious. I'm sorry… I want you back… I need you back…" He muttered through the door.

I felt my heart-break. He needs me…

I shook my head and thought about last night.

"How stupid do you think I am!" I snapped.

"You're not stupid. I am…" I heard him sniffle.

He was crying… He misses me…

I put my hand on the door and thought for a moment.

What if I did open the door? What's he going to do? Push me to the ground and laugh or actually apologize...

I turned the cold, silver handle and opened the door. I didn't even get to see a glimpse of him before he came charging at me. He pinned me against the wall and looked down at me. His grey eyes piercing into mine. He gripped my arms so tight I thought they were going to snap in half. What was he going to do to me?

"Finnick?" My voice was shaky.

He planted his lips on mine. He wrapped his hands around my body so I wouldn't move. He started to kiss me more passionately and push me closer to his body. His warmth over came my body. I didn't want him to let me go…

He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He began to cry.


	6. Nightmares

Chapter six

After our kiss, we sat on the curb of street. I looked at him every once in a while and he wouldn't stop crying. I felt bad. If we were two of kind, then why do I have to be the one who has his heart now. Anyone would treat him better than I would... But I'm the only one who treats him like a human.

"Hey." His voice shattered the silence.

I looked at him. His face never removed the soft glare he aimed at the sand. I knew already what he was going to say... But I want him to say it. It'd hurt less.

"I think... The kiss was a mistake. And maybe we should stop talking for a bit." He continued to concentrate on the sand.

I knew it. But why is he going back and forth. One second he hates me and throws me away, then he bursts into my house and kisses me, and now he wants to stop talking to me for a while.

"I-I..." I couldn't even spit the words out of my mouth. My stomach turned to knots and a clump formed in my throat. I attempted to swallow it but it came right back.

"Understand?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I was far from understanding what he's doing to me.

"Am sorry?" He guessed but still never removed his eyes from the sand.

I shook my head no. Why would I be the one apologizing for my heart shattering twice in a row because of him?

He took a long pause before speaking again. He had to think, think about all he's done before he could answer correctly.

"... Hate me." He said as if it was poison on his tongue.

I sat there without an answer. He was correct, but also incorrect. I also loved him...

"You hate me, don't you?" He looked at me this time.

I could only look into his eyes. I looked away from his beautiful eyes to even think about answering him. I didn't want to lose my last friend... Not like this.

"Kai, answer me." He sounded angry. "Do you hate me?"

I couldn't decide if I loved him more than hate him or the other way around. I shook my head no. He sat confused. He didn't know what else to ask. So I decided to answer my question. I stood up and made sure not to make eye contact with him. He was all I had left... I wanted to make this easier on him... But after this, he's going to hate me and leave me.

"I love you." I walked away slowly. I could feel him gazing at me, but I didn't turn back. I couldn't turn back. The decision was final. We basically are nothing now.

I thought about running back and saying I'm sorry and apologizing and start going on about how much I needed him, which I really do, but that shows weakness.  
I kept walking.  
And walking.  
And walking.  
But the pain was too real. It hurt so much. I am alone. All by myself. The only person I need now hates me and doesn't want to talk to me. This can't be happening.

I sat at the bar, drowning all my fears, thoughts, cares, and all the fucks I gave with white liquor. I felt it slither down my throat and burned my stomach as it reached its destination. I looked up at the clock, but I was so far past tipsy that I couldn't even read it. I didn't care. I had all the money to spend and all the time in the world. A girl... Or guy, sat next to me. It's red hair was shoulder length and its skin with pale. It's District 4! How could you be pale!

"Because I don't tan easily." A feminine voice came from it.

Did I really say that out loud?!

"I'm sorry." My slurred words were even hard for me to make out.

"It's fine... Why are you drinking?" It looked at me.

It was a girl. She looked above average with her glimmering grey eyes.

Finnick had grey eyes...

"To forget someone I really love..." I slurred.

"Me too..." She downed a shot and her face twisted.

I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"So you're love drunk?" She ignored my laughter.

"Huh?"

"Love is the reason you're drunk. What bottle are you on?" She asked with a smile smeared across her face.

"I dunno." I felt like I was gonna pass out on the spit... I mean spot.

She looked at the bar tender and he held up his fingers. I don't know how many fingers he was holding up, but I know there was more than one.

"So you knew each other for two years. One bottle is one year." She looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah... He... Acted like he cared... All he did was... Play with my heart." My head began to spin.

"Here, let's get you home." She helped me out of the chair and hobbled me through the streets.

"So who's this... He?" She kept me waking.

"F-... F-..." I choked up and fell to the ground.

She rushed to my side and inspected me to make sure I was alright. I sat up and I felt dizzy.

"F-... ick." I slurred.

"Fick?" She questioned.

I shook my head no.

"Finn..." I felt woozy.

"Finn... ick. Finni... ck. Finnick!" She smiled as she figured out the puzzle.

"Bingo..." I stood up and about fell over, but the girl caught me.

"Ok. What's your address?" She looked at the numbers on the houses.

"Uhh. It's... That one!" I pointed to the biggest house in the District 4.

"You're Kai? Kai Holiday?" She helped me hobble to my house.

"The one and only." I slurred and almost fell over.

She pushed the door open and pushed me inside. I fell on my couch and was out like a light.

"Hey... Kai." A familiar voice called.

I looked around, but only saw black.

"Kai..." The voice sounded close. I whipped around and saw the piercing grey eyes and a sinister smile to follow.

"Want a sugar cube?" A floating white cube appeared in front of my face. "Just tell me your secrets."

I felt a vice grip wrapped around my body.

"Kai... Just tell me your secrets..." It coaxed.

I thrashed, but my body wouldn't be sent free. The voice became emerged in light and I saw Finnick's figure staring at me. Ropes bided me to the darkness.

"So, you're going to tell me you love me and just walk away." His eyes turned as black as the devil's soul.

"Why, Kai?" He began to cry a maroon liquid. Blood.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over and over until he became inches away from my face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." A trident appeared in his hands and he stabbed it deep into my abdomen.

I woke up screaming bloody murder. My hair dropped with sweat and despair. My couch soaked with sweat the nightmare juiced out of me. I sat up and my head began to pound. I laid backdown and felt my sweat cooling my skin. It felt disgusting so I stood up and instantly felt woozy. I ran straight to the bathroom and threw my heart up. I sat doubled over a toilet and began to cry. Am I going to go through this everyday? Drink my heart out, suffer from the nightmare that was all too realistic, then wake up to go throw up everything I ate the day before and suffer through the morning with a hangover.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark bags under my eyes and my face looked abnormally thinner. Like, unhealthy thinner. I shook my head, thinking I was just imagining it. I walked outside and started what was going to be my daily schedule.

Walk on the beach, grab something to eat, head to the bar, drink my life away, hobble home, sleep, wake up from the same nightmare, throw up, repeat.

The cycle continued for three weeks until I noticed someone joining me at the bar. I was talking to the same girl as I noticed, in the corner of the bar was the source of nightmares.

Finnick Odair.


	7. Living Nightmares

Chapter seven

I sat staring at the man whore. Rage filled my body. I couldn't take him trying to stalk me. Then the nightmares started to flash through my head. His piercing eyes staring at me, a trident stabbed into my abdomen. I instantly felt weak. My legs felt like Jello. My knees shook and I almost lost my balance. I sat in the bar stool and attempted to take my eyes off him, but something was bringing me back to him.

"What's wrong?" She felt my unease.

"He's here..." I mumbled.

She scanned the area until she found the womanizer. She rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"I wonder how anyone could love him." She said sourly.

I shot her a look.

"Hey, it's different when you know him like I do." She took another quick glance.

I could see the memories in her eyes. Her face showed sorrow.

I can't help, but feel bad for her. She probably would have treated him better than I would have ever.

"Maybe I should talk to him..." I made another look at him, but this time he looked back at me. His eyes shot daggers at me.

"That's probably not the best idea if he's drunk. He's a violent love drunk."

"How do you know he's getting drunk because of me?" I sipped my beer.

I could still feel him glaring at me. It felt like a punch to the face. He hates me.

"What he's doing now, glaring at you, is because he's jealous. Seeing you talking to me, is making him jealous." She smiled.

How could she know so much about him? He never talked to anyone else besides me... But there was the period of time of when I was just a spec of dust in his eye.

"I still want him back. Maybe we should stop talking then..." I looked into my beer that began to down my thoughts.

"If you want him back. You jealousy. It's only going to make him want you more and that's exactly what you want." She smiled from ear to ear to make it seem like we were flirting.

I caught on an started chuckling. I started staring into her eyes. They reminded me so much of Finnick's that I couldn't stop smiling.

"What's he doing now." Chuckled to keep the act up.

I looked over at the nightmare and saw him gripping his glass so tightly that his knuckles turned white. I expected the glass to break any second now.

"Heh, he's mad. Real mad." I looked back at the girl.

I don't even know her name yet.

"Wha-"

I heard a glass break. Everyone looked over and saw Finnick with a broken glass in his hand. His hand covered in alcohol and glass shards.

"I don't think you're supposed to be breaking the glass." I snickered with my eyes narrowed on him.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked with his hands balled into fists.

"He's not drunk. I'm going to go talk to him." I got up and began to walk to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and saw him washing the alcohol off his hand.

"Finnick?" I took a step towards him.

He ignored me and continued to wash his hands. Maybe he hates me now...

"Finni-"

He grabbed me and pushed me to the wall. He left the water running and his soaked hands pressed into my shoulders. His eyes were a different color. They were a sea green. Were they always green?

"What are you trying to do?! Make me jealous?" He snarled.

"No. I don't even like girls. Why would I even flirt with one?" I snapped.

"It's called jealousy. You're trying to use it against me. And it's working..." He softened his grip and look at his feet.

No. He's only doing this to get into my head.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I glared at him "You're off and on and all you're doing is hurting me. Tell me what you want! I can't take this anymore..." I could barely look at him.

"I want... You."


	8. Drunken Love

Chapter eight

Is he joking this time? Or is he serious?

I shook my head.

"Stop lying to me." I pushed him  
off me. "How stupid do you think I am. You only get me close then throw me away. Are you going to do that again? Are you going to stop talking to me now? Are you going to throw me away again because I figured out what you love to do?"

My face burned with anger. I couldn't stand these games. All he's doing is toying with my heart.

"No. I'm serious." He stood looking at the ground. "I actually do love you."

I sat dumbfounded. He... Actually... Is serious.

"Well, I'm not the one you want. I'll never treat you the way you should be treated." I said solemnly.

"No. You actually have been." He took a step towards me. "You're the only one who treats me like a human. I'm just a man whore to everyone else and you're the only one who doesn't want sex out of me."

"Uhh..." I looked at the ground with my face turning a bright red.

"Ok I take the second part back, but I can at least trust you unlike everyone else who can just use me as a reward." He said pulling into a hug. "You're different from everyone else. You're exactly what I want." He held me tighter.

A smile creeped across my face, but I knew it was wrong. He hurt me too many times before, but he sounds so much different this time.

"Please don't hurt me again."

"I promise I won't. I'm going to protect you from everyone and everything." I felt a sense of comfort from those words, but something makes me feel like I'm going to be doing the saving real soon...

"Can we go back to my place?" He pulled away and smiled at me.

I noticed his sea green eyes... But again, I thought they were grey. I could have sworn...

"Kai?"

I blinked then shook my head.

"You're adorable." He kissed my cheek and pushed me through the bathroom door and out of the bar.

My cheeks stung when the brisk night danced across them. The ocean breeze pushed the smell of sea salt onto the beach. We stood on the beach staring out into dark water.

"Wanna take a swim?" He looked at me with a sweet smile.

I felt dizzy and looked at him.

"Fuck I'm drunk." I slurred and fell on my ass.

I all the sudden felt woozy and felt a pressure on my stomach. Hell, am I going to throw up?

"Aww. How drunk are you? I can just save you if start drowning." He touched my arm.

I'm far from tipsy so… I think I'm drunk. I could just try standing up.

I stood up and looked around.

"Nope." I fell on my back again.

Finnick couldn't help but laugh. Hell, I was laughing too. Then again I'm drunk and don't know half the things I'm doing.

"I could use this to my advantage." He snickered.

"Huh?"

"Lay back in the sand, but stay awake." He sat behind me.

As soon as my head touched the sand, I was out.

-

I woke up on a couch. It wasn't my couch. Why do I smell eggs?

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Well, drunken beauty." I heard Finnick quip.

Damn, how drunk was I? I sat up and my head began to pound. I gripped my head and sighed. I hate this part!

"Come here, baby." Finnick laid next to me and wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my head with his other hand.

Warmth emanated off if him. I rolled over and sat my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating making me smile. I was happy he finally chose me... But I felt like he was making the wrong choice.

He got back up and moved the eggs from the pan on to a plate. I sat thinking about last night. What happened last night? I passed out on the sand, but did Finnick carry me or did I really not pass out?

"You hungry?" I heard him ask.

I was too drowsy to answer. My head hurt too much and I just wanted to die...

"I'm taking that as a no." He walked back over and sat next to me.

I kept a blank stare at him. He was officially mine. A smile spread across my face. I couldn't help to where my thoughts began to wander. I stopped before the added effects were about to come into play.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" He couldn't take his eyes off the beach in the distance.

I groaned in response. I don't feel like moving. Meh... Hangovers are so much fun. Sarcasm by they way.

"You must've been really far past drunk if you can't even move. I guess we can sit here for the day." He laughed and continued to chew on the eggs.

"So what happened after you told me to lay down?" I croaked.

"I had to carry you here. What the hell do you eat! You weigh a ton!" He laughed.

"I barely eat..." I smiled into the pillow.

"Oh..." He sat the plate on the table and laid across me.

I sat trying to breath with his hair filling my mouth and nose and his weight crushing me.

"You ok back there?" He snickered.

"You're crushing me." I breathed.

"Sorry, baby." He moved next to me and wrapped his arm across me.

"I'm happy you're finally mine." He kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but to blush.

"I rather be with you than anyone else." I smiled up at him.

I'm officially his. I sat with a sense of security, but that was all about to change. I was far from safe. Safe would be a feeling that'd be only be a far off memory...


	9. Shot in the Heart

Chapter nine

I woke up in a different bed. This one felt more like a coffin than any bed I sat in. I looked up saw dirt raining down on me. It'd stop when it was and inch away from my face and hit with a thud. I saw people above me. A man in midnight robes with a thick book in his hands, the girl I met at the bar, Uncle Snow with his hands balled into fists, and Finnick. He... Was crying, but why? Where am I?

I looked around. On all sides of me were walls of the earthy substance. I heard gun shots and someone grabbed Finnick. I felt tears burn down my face. The dirt started raining at a faster pace and then I realized, I'm getting buried alive.

I pounded against the force field that bided to the ground, but they didn't hear. I began to scream and shout, but no sounds left my mouth. I began to thrash and cry.

"Wake up!" I heard.

My eyes shot open with tears welled up. They threatened to fall as they danced across my eyes. I saw Finnick staring down at me worriedly. It was just a dream...

"Are you okay? You started thrashing and whimpering." He caressed my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

I got up to go change into clothes that weren't drenched in sweat, but I wasn't at home.

"Need clothes?"

I nodded.

He threw clothes at me and quickly changed. But something about that dream... It felt all too real. Could it mean something...

"You okay?" He sat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh. I felt a form of comfort from this.

"I'm going to die soon." I kept a blank stare at the ground.

I didn't feel the words leave my mouth. I didn't have control over my mind anymore. Words wouldn't flowing from my mouth. I had no control of what I was doing anymore.

"I'm going to die... I'm going to die... I'm going to die..." I repeated continuously.

"No you're not. No you aren't! Please stop! I don't wanna think about you leaving me." He hugged me tighter.

"I'm going to die... I'm going to die... Uncle Snow... Finnick is crying... Gun shots... People screaming..."

"Kai! Stop! Why are you acting like this?!" He whimpered.

I felt my body burn as I regained control. I can't believe I just did that. I didn't do it though... Something came over me...

I hugged Finnick and repeated "I'm sorry." Over and over. I felt terrible. I can't believe I did that.

"Why do you think you're going to die?"

I felt a chill surge through my body. Death...

"... Because my nightmare... It was all too real. It wasn't really a nightmare. It was more of a vision of what's to come." I sat with my head on his shoulder. I don't want to leave him.

There was a pounding at the door. It shot my eyes open. We both looked at each other and followed behind him. I kept a grip on his hand. He was my protection. He was my family. He was my boyfriend. He was my everything.

We stood in front of door when someone pounded on it again. I looked up at him.

"I'll get it. Nobody would hurt the president's nephew." I took a step towards the door.

"No," he pulled me back. "I don't want to risk losing you now."

I nodded and moved a few feet back. He was right. I could have died.

He walked forwards and turned the glided metal.

"Hel-"

Men in jumpsuits quickly grab him and whisk him away. I chanced after him.

"Finnick!" I cried out as I pushed into the two that grabbed him.

We all tumbled to the ground. Finnick laid on the cobblestone street. He must've hit his head. He was out cold.

I ran over to him and kelt down. I checked his entire body. He only had a scratch going along his forehead. I felt my eyes constrict. A red haze came over vision. Heat and anger coursed through my blood. It's happening again.

"Don't. Touch. Him."

The peacekeepers got up and grabbed a gun.

"Do you know who I am? If not, you're gonna find out real quick." A sinister smile creeped across my face.

They aimed the gun at me but didn't fire.

"I'm the president's nephew." I took a step forwards.

They shot without hesitation. A dart shot into the left half of torso. I felt my left are go numb. I stormed at them with my right arm balled into a fist, read to swing. They shot again but this dart was different colored. Vibrant colors decorated it. Just then, I felt drowsy. My eyes struggled to stay open. I fell to my knees.

"Please ... Don't hurt him."

I fell to the ground and the world went black.

_'Please... Don't hurt him.'_


	10. Lacking Understanding

Chapter ten

I walk down the streets with my head pounding and my heart-broken. They took him. I got to get him back. I miss him… He was my only protection. The streets were eerie. No one was out… why?

I continue to walk while tears threaten to fall. I grasp the necklace around my neck and looked at it. I saw memories. Me and him. Him. Us. Together…

I began to cry. I found myself beginning to soften. I was a brute! Until I started to fall for Finnick. That's when I couldn't stop crying. I loved him. I miss him. I want him. I need him.

I saw the girl at the bar, sitting on the beach with a black rose. A black rose. Black rose. My nightmare…

"Hey," I walked up. "Where is everyone?" I sat next to her.

She looked at me. Then at the rose.

"Dead or evacuated." She said solemnly.

_Dead_ or evacuated. I began to panic.

"W-Why?!" I shot up.

She looked at me once more and peeled a petal from the rose.

"You."

Did… Uncle Snow… really evacuate the town just to get rid of me?

"Snow," I snapped out of thought and looked at her. "Said we couldn't have the 'gay' virus spreading. Its not even a virus. Its emotion." She scoffed.

I bawled up my fists in anger. He didn't understand. He never understood emotion. He never had any! I felt a shock in my leg and looked down at the girl. She stuck a needle in my leg and injected me with fluids. I kicked it out of her hand and glared at her.

"Wha-"

My vision went hazy and I felt drowsy.

"What was…"

My body went numb. I could see movement. I was getting carried. But to where? Everything went black.

"Kai! Kai! Kai, wake up!" I heard someone yell.

Their voice…

I open up and see Finnick across the room. The only thing separating us was force field. The room was lit with panels in the ceiling that flickered on and off. The room was blood-red. I shivered. My eyes shot open and jumped to my feet. I ran to the edge of my room area to see him.

"Finnick!"

A sliding door opened. A demon was at the door. The soul sucker of no emotion. Snow.

He stalked over, eyeing us both. I felt petrified. He was my uncle but he was still scary. His platinum beard looked like it was stained with wine. His eyes glared at me. I stood paralyzed by his beating eyes. They flickered with anger. I never seen him like this.

"You're a disgrace." He said simply.

"Sn-"

"Don't say a word to me." He demanded.

I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. It burned on its way down. I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Finnick," He said while still glaring at me. "Why have you fallen in love with my nephew? Being a victor, I expected more out of you."

My heart began to race with anxiety. Please don't hurt him. Anything! Just not him.

"You're not getting punished." He said firmly.

"Kai, you're getting put to death." He bawled his fists with anger.

I felt like breaking out into tears right there. I… I'm losing Finnick… But… At least he gets to live.

"Sn-" I tried,

"Not another word." He demanded then marched out.

I looked over at Finnick. His eyes glued at the door. He was in shock. So was I... I don't want to leave him.

I heard the force fields power down and I ran over to him. I hugged him tightly and he grabbed me. It felt like he was going to crush me. I wish I could have died right then and there. In his arms. Die… In his arms.

"Please don't leave me." I heard him whisper.

"I'm not." I lied.


	11. Be Strong

Chapter eleven

Me and Finnick sat on the train. We were… going to my death spot. I heard we were going to District twelve. He held me tightly. I couldn't stop crying. I'm leaving Finnick… the only person I ever cared about.

"I love you…" I croaked.

I he nodded with the same glazed over look he had since he heard I was being put to death. I didn't want to know how much pain he was going to be in. I kissed his fore head.

"I'll never leave you. I may not be here physically… but I will be on the earth, next to you. In your heart." I said quietly.

"I… don't want you to go." His voice was weak.

The train stopped and the door opened. I looked at the door. I looked at him. His eyes were crimson.

"Let's go… be strong." I say standing up and walking out of the mechanical train.

District twelve was garbage. Coal dust layered the ground and everything on it. Trash littered the streets. District four was so much cleaner. Peacekeepers pushed up to move forwards. As we walked, kids stared and adults walked out of their house. They were walking to the town square just to watch my fear. I grabbed Finnick's hand and gripped it tightly. I was worried about him. One of the peacekeepers pulls our hands apart and anger flows through my body. I can't turn. Not now.

He pushes us onto a stage and everyone in the District is looking at us. I almost cry. I'm a few minutes away from my death. I got to stay strong for Finnick. I look at Finnick once more. His eyes keeping a sharp glare at Snow who was on the other end of the stage. He look at me and attempts to smile. His smile would be the last thing I'd see on him. It looked nice. I smile at him too.

"I love you." His smile went wider.

"I love you too."

"Go." A peacekeeper commanded and pushed me forwards.

I walk to the middle of the stage and met face to face with him. We turn to face the crowd.

"We have a… Infection… and here's the source." He pointed at me.

"And your and ass hole and being bitter isn't going to fix it." I growl.

I could see a few people smile and saw man smile. He was standing next to a beautiful girl. She had a sharp glare on Snow. Next to her was a little girl and what seemed to be her mother. Her mom and sister looked a like but the girl with the braid… kinda I guess.

"Shut up or your death will be slow and painful." He growled, trying to look intimidating.

"Damn, that a hard decision to make. Gonna die anyways right, uncle?" I snickered.

His eyes turned to a burning inferno.

"Uncle?" I hear a few people in the crowd whisper to one another.

He clear his throat and began again.

"He, Kai Holiday, has been infected with the Gay Virus." He said over the microphone.

"You know it! I'm infectious and you know it. Yah know you want it!" I snickered.

He raise a gun to head.

"And this will happen if you come out and say you have the disease."

"NO!" I heard Finnick yell.

I head a bang and thump. I open my eyes and look at the crowd. All of their mouths wide open and mother covering their kids eyes. Why?

I look over and see Finnick bawling his eyes out. Why?

I look down and see my body on the ground. A hold going through my temple.

_I'm… dead…_

I walk over to Finnick and hope he hears me.

'_I said I'd never leave you…" _I whisper in his ear.

His eyes shoot open and look over at where I am.

"Kai?!" He calls panicked.

'_I love you…" I whisper again._

"I … love you too." He began to cry.

I look at him once more before I begin to float. I look up and see my family. I float up and smile.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad! I smile hugging them tightly. "I missed you guys… a lot."


End file.
